Rostro
by sadyx6
Summary: [Ligero GRRG] Ling, Greed, un perro muerto y la voz de Lan Fan todas las mañanas.


_¡Hola! Bueno, esto fue en respuesta a un askmeme en tumblr que me habían mandado una vez, después de pensarlo un buen rato, decidí traerlo aquí ya que el fandom GRRG (Greed x Ling) es prácticamente nulo en español -merecen más amor, ya sea como OTP o BROTP, sea cómo sea, la relación de estos dos es hermosa) y... pues eso, espero la idea se entienda. _

**_Fullmetal Alchemist es propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa._**

* * *

Era una sensación sumamente extraña la que estaba experimentando, era la primera vez -desde que había asumido el trono- que había viajado al extremo sur de Xing. Una zona fría y costera, dónde la neblina era tan densa que pareciera engullirte por completo y se empecinaba en no dejarte ir.

Todo era de un gris tan denso que prácticamente era imposible ver más allá de veinte centímetros.

Un ambiente bastante ajeno al que tenía en la capital, con todo el trabajo, los guardaespaldas, las revueltas, atentados, intentos de asesinato…

Era algo extrañamente… _agradable._

—¿Uh? ¿Y ahora qué te ocurre, chico?

Pero él estaba _bien_. **No** estaba solo. No **debía** estarlo. No podía **estarlo**.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—. Giró la cabeza a su izquierda solo logrando apreciar una sombra más alta totalmente difusa por la neblina.

—Estás sonriendo~ —. Dijo aquel hombre mayor -en muchos sentidos- con la sonrisa acaramelando su tono de voz. Ling levantó las cejas al oírle, sin lograr verle.

—¿Puedes verme?

—¡Pff! ¡No necesito hacerlo, eres muy obvio!~ —. Había respondido la Codicia, sonriendo orgulloso por su dotes de perspicacia y con una carcajada sincera brotando a borbotones por su garganta, el más joven podía _imaginarse_ el _tipo_ de expresión que seguro estaba adornando el rostro del mayor con solo escucharlo hablar.

Su_ rostro,_ el de Greed, el rostro _que siempre había sido_ el de Greed. Podía imaginar_ el gesto_, sólo eso.

Y rió un poco, ni muy fuerte, ni muy bajo.

—Es sólo que ésto es muy tranquilo qu- —. Su oración se cortó cuando una mano se apoyó sobre su cabeza, una mano_ grande_, una mano _sólida_, una mano _amiga_, esa mano, _**su**_ mano.

—¿No sientes algo principito?—. Una chispa de seriedad se dejó oír. La mano bajó de la cabeza al hombro con un golpe simple, totalmente confianzuda. Totalmente _real._

Ling frunció muy ligeramente la cejas a la par que agudizaba sus sensibles sentidos, era raro que Greed si pudiera notar algo en el ambiente antes que él, en verdad era muy extraño.

Y cómo si fuera algún tipo de telón abriéndose en el escenario, ante él, la neblina lentamente se fue disipando lo suficiente para ver más allá del metro, acompañada por la fría brisa proveniente del mar.

Esa fragancia. Una mezcla de humedad, sal y… _muerte_.  
Tan fuerte para que el estómago se le encogiera.  
Y su humor se opacara.

—Creo que ya sé a lo que te refieres, Greed—. ¿Cómo no notar esa sensación tan extremadamente habitual? Tal vez la calma de la costa era tan grande para poder camuflar la siempre constante presencia perezosa de la muerte a su alrededor.

Si no era que esta estuviera abrazándolo con la guadaña al cuello, era esta burlándose al llevarse alguna vida ante sus ojos sin que el emperador pudiera hacer algo.

No importaba si realmente fuera algo que le concerniera, por muy grande o pequeña fuera la victima, una vida era una vida.

Y él, tan codicioso, anhelaba proteger todas las vidas que estaban bajo su cuidado.

¿Pensamiento utópico? tal vez, pero no podía evitarlo, el miedo a la perdida era realmente grande, no quería perder más nada ni nadie. Las cosas que pasaron el Amestris había calado profundamente en su persona.

_Perdidas…_

Cómo Fuu, cómo el brazo de Lan Fan, cómo…

—Oye chico—. La voz de Greed y el sonido de sus pisadas lo sacaron de su breve desliz —…creo que deberíamos hacer algo—. Señaló el mayor adelantándose al noble, dejando ver su _alta figura, su cabello picudo y su ancha espalda_. Su _cuerpo_.

Tan solo unos pasos más y la fuente del desasosiego apareció justo en la entrada del muelle, el cuerpo diminuto de un cachorro en lo que en su momento fue un charco de sangre ahora seco.

Pequeño, frio, solo…  
_Muerto._

Ambos quedaron de pie, uno al lado del otro en completo silencio sin mirarse. No había mucho que decir… la vida era así: _Nacer, vivir y morir_, nada más.

Ambos lo sabían bastante bien, tenían la suficiente madurez para digerir este tipo de cosas. Greed se giró, dispuesto a retomar el camino pero poco nada avanzó al notar como Ling se acuclillaba ante el cadáver del cachorro, comenzando simplemente a juntar un poco de tierra con sus manos.

La "_madurez_" es realmente bastarda aveces.

—Idiota…—. Murmuró el homúnculo sin intenciones reales de ser visto aquel insulto como tal, girando nuevamente para acompañar al chico en esta muy improvisada ceremonia.

No conectaron miradas en ningún momento, concentrados en juntar la arena con las palmas y cubrir el pequeño cuerpo, rozando sus manos sucias al presionar la arena en completo silencio.

Y estaba listo.

—…Descansa en paz, pequeñito—. La melancolía se pinceló en la mirada del joven emperador, entreabriendo sus rasgados ojos, dedicándole atención al cielo gris de aquel paraje —¿Sabes qué Greed? —. Su mano se cerró temblorosa en un puño, apretando la arena que escapaba entre sus dedos —si así será siempre, entonces no quiero esto—. Soltó el comentario al aire, agachando la cabeza, ocultándose bajo su flequillo negro, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

_Dolía._

—¿Ah?—. La voz tan conocida demostró confusión antes de, simplemente, reír. —¡Pffff! ¡A la mierda! ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡En qué momento te diste cuenta?!—. Parecía que por la impresión y la risa atorada no podía respirar —…¿En serio? ¿Cómo?—. Y su voz siempre burlesca se quebró derrotada, no tenía fuerzas para aminorar el momento, sería estúpido el simplemente intentarlo, tarde o temprano pasaría —…Será así hasta que lo asumas…—. Nada más que agregar.

_Cuando asumas que estabas solo, que **él** no estaba allí, que esto era un sueño._

Que se repetirá y repetirá hasta volverte loco.

_"Porque, soñar con animales muertos en el camino representa nuestro estado de ánimo. Solemos soñar con animales muertos o mueriéndose cuando vivimos una etapa de problemas, que nos estresan y agotan de tal forma, que sentimos que no vamos a poder continuar, que vamos a sucumbir ante la adversidad"._

Por culpa del peso de la capa de emperador, por el peso de las perdidas en la guerra, por el peso de guiar a un país, por el peso de cada alma que dentro de la piedra filosofal que traía consigo, por el peso de no haber podido ser fuerte para proteger a todos, para protegerlo a él.

Por haberlo perdido, y engañarse a si mismo cada noche al dormir tras morir un poco cada día consumido por sus sentimientos.

Los sentimientos que lo atoraban, debía dejar de engañarse y confesarse a si mismo lo mucho que lo extrañaba, lo mucho que lo quería de vuelta, a su lado, sin importar el contenedor.

Debía llorar su perdida libremente, hacerle alguna tumba por lo menos.  
Dejar de ser tan forzosamente _fuerte._

_"Soñar con alguien que ha muerto y está vivo en tu sueño puede ser una forma de intentar resolver tus sentimientos hacia él"._

—Es horrible estar aquí contigo si no puedo ver tu rostro.

_Porque nunca llegué a saber cómo era, si lo hubiese sabido, tal vez esta pesadilla no sería **tan** horrorosa._

Porque al levantar la cabeza -tras esta escena que ya mil veces se había repetido- buscando los ojos del mayor simplemente.

No había nada, no había rostro, no había cuerpo, no había Greed.

.

.

_—¡Waka!—. Sólo la voz de Lan Fan despertándole preocupada cada mañana, tomándole la mano y limpiándole el sudor de la frente con las mantas._

_Todas las mañanas, de todos los días, de todas las semanas, meses y años._

* * *

_Gracias por leer ; ;_

_"Por cada review que dejas, ayudas a que Ed no se vuelva más pequeño" (?)_


End file.
